Ulangtahun Laki-laki Berponi 'V' Hanyalah Mayo Day Biasa
by begodeluxe
Summary: Shougo adalah pemuda yang baik. Jadi bersama dengan Gintoki, dia akan memberi wakil komandannya hadiah ulangtahun yang istimewa. / "Tunggu, Hijikata-san berulangtahun? Tanggal berapa sekarang?" / "Tanggal 1 Januari 2015, tapi anggap saja begitu." / Alternative timeline.


"'Musuh dari musuhmu adalah temanmu', huh?" Pria berambut perak tak wajar itu merubah posisi berbaringnya di sofa dan membalik halaman majalah _Shonen JUMP_-nya, "Orang yang menciptakan istilah ini dan menggunakannya dalam naskah _manga_ dan fanfiksi adalah yang teburuk dari yang terburuk. Maksudku, istilah ini bodoh, kan? Apa mereka tidak tahu apa itu definisi teman yang sebenarnya?"

Gintoki Sakata, 23 tahun, pengangguran terselubung. Pencapaian tertinggi yang diraihnya, walau sebenarnya tidak tinggi-tinggi amat, adalah selalu berhasil membeli majalah _Shonen JUMP_ mingguan tepat waktu. Hanya dua kali dia telat membeli _JUMP_, yang pertama karena seorang gadis Cina rakus dan yang kedua karena ninja dengan penyakit wasir akut. Hal baik darinya nyaris nihil, walau pun Shinpachi bilang dia punya jiwa samurai sejati. Cih, jangan percaya. Mana mungkin orang yang memiliki jiwa samurai menghina orang yang telah repot-repot menulis fanfiksi tentangnya?

"Yah, seharusnya Gin-san tidak bilang seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau pembuat fanfiksi ini marah dan memaksa kita melakukan hal memalukan? Anime kita kan akan masuk musim baru mulai April 2015 nanti, dan sekarang sedang dalam masa promosi. Bisa-bisa reputasi kita turun, lho."

Shinpachi Shimura, 16 tahun, satu-satunya pekerja berkacamata dan serius di _Yorozuya_ Gin-san. Walau tidak ada hal spesial yang bisa dideskripsikan dengan panjang lebar tentangnya, dia anak yang baik. Kau harus tahu itu. Dia bahkan lebih baik dari bosnya.

"Hoi, Shinpachi! Dengar! Dia menghinaku! Tadi dia bilang aku pengangguran terselubung dan sekarang dia berkata kalau kau bahkan lebih baik dari aku! Tokoh utama di _JUMP_ selalu yang terbaik, kau tahu? Bahkan akhirnya pun selalu paling baik; anaknya dua, istrinya punya lingkar dada yang besar, dan mimpinya tercapai! Sedangkan gurunya bahkan belum menikah sampai tua! (1)"

Shinpachi menghela nafas, "Gin-san yang memulainya, kan? Kenapa tidak minta maaf?"

"Ah, Gin-chan memang membuatnya marah duluan! Gara-gara itu, aku jadi telat diperkenalkan!"

Kagura, 14 tahun, anggota wanita di _Yorozuya_ Gin-san. Kata Henpeita Takechi, dia akan bersinar dalam dua sampai tiga tahun lagi. Namun kenyataannya, dia hanya seorang yato biasa dengan napsu makan di atas rata-rata. Digambarkan _mangaka _aslinya sebagai seorang gadis Cina, dia selalu menggunakan '_aru_' di akhir kalimatnya. Namun berhubung dalam bahasa Indonesia hal itu amat jarang terjadi, ciri khasnya yang satu itu dihilangkan. Semoga tidak keberatan.

"Yup! Deskripsi yang bagus, hehe!"

"Tapi Kagura-chan, ku pikir kalimat 'yato dengan napsu makan di atas rata-rata' itu bukan deskripsi yang baik, dan '_aru_'-mu dihilangkan secara paksa," Shinpachi menggaruk pipinya. "Apa tidak masalah untukmu?"

"Tentu saja! Setidaknya dia tidak mengada-ada seperti kasusnya Gin-chan," Kagura mengembangkan cengirannya, "Lihat, kita berdua disebut sebagai anggota _Yorozuya _Gin-san tapi yang punya sendiri dianggap pengangguran terselubung."

"Cih! Benar-benar, pengarang jaman sekarang tidak punya tata krama dan sopan santun pada karakter yang mereka gunakan. Seolah belum cukup Sorachi menjelek-jelekkan kita, orang yang satu ini pun ikut-ikutan," Gintoki, ya, si Bodoh Keriting itu, bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Menguap lebar-lebar, kemudian melemparkan _JUMP_ yang baru dibacanya setengah ke atas meja. "Apa yang penulis bodoh ini pikirkan hanya tentang lukisannya yang mepet tenggang waktu dan paket internet yang habis masa berlaku? Apa cuma di _doujinshi_ saja aku bisa terlihat keren dan tampan?"

"_Doujinshi_? Maksudmu buku pemberian _Anego_ yang bertuliskan R18 besar-besar di sampulnya itu?"

"Tunggu, Kagura, kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku sering mendapati buku itu tergeletak di samping Gin-chan ketika kamu tidur," kata gadis Cina itu tanpa dosa. "_Ne_, Gin-chan, apa itu R18? Apa itu nama _band_mu dan Hijikata? Kalian berdua ada di sampulnya, kau tahu? Berpose sambil bertelanjang dada."

"Gin-san, ternyata... kau dan Hijikata-san—"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Tolong hentikan tatapan menghina itu, Shinpachi. Aku mohon!" Frustasi, pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya, "Bukan mauku, mengerti? Aku tidak punya pilihan, kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Siapa juga yang sudi, dengan suka rela, berpose _seperti itu _dengan si Maniak Mayonaise? Dia dan Shinsengu—"

**DOR! DUAR! BRAK!**

"_Danna_, apa kau ada di rumah?" seorang pemuda dengan bazooka di tangan kanan dan kantong plastik di tangan kiri—yang merupakan tersangka tunggal pelaku peledakan _Yorozuya_—masuk ke dalam _Yorozuya_ dengan tampang datar nan tak berdosa. "Aku punya sedikit pekerjaan untukmu."

Shougo Okita, 18 tahun, ketua divisi pertama Shinsengumi. Ahli pedang yang hebat. Ditambah kesadisannya yang merupakan bakat dari lahir, dia adalah monster yang mengerikan ketika berada di medan perang.

"Uwoooh! Gin-chan, untuk apa si Bodoh ini ada di sini, eh? Aku pikir fanfiksi pertama si Penulis di fandom ini merupakan cerita eksklusif tentang kita, dan sekarang si Sadis Gadungan itu menghancurkannya! Bahkan deskripsinya paling bagus!" Kagura segera meraih payungnya yang disenderkan di samping sofa dan menodongkannya ke Shougo.

"Ah, si Bocah ada di rumah, rupanya? Aku pikir kau sedang pergi membeli _sukonbu_ atau mengajak anjing besar itu jalan-jalan," adik dari Mitsuba Okita itu mendengus, "Ku pikir otakmu hanya berisi _sukonbu_ saja."

"Berani sekali kau, sialan! Selain _sukonbu_, aku juga memikirkan cara membunuhmu, kau tahu!"

"Begitukah? Yah, sayang sekali. Aku bawa _sukonbu_ ke sini, karena ku pikir begitu. Kalau tidak mau, ku buang saja, ya?" dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Shougo Okita melempar si _sukonbu_ malang ke jalan. "Sayang sekali. Lima bungkus yang sia-sia."

"L-LIMA?" Kagura menggeram. "Cih! Berani-beraninya kau membuang-buang _sukonbu_, Bodoh! Itu bisa untuk dua setengah hari! Sial! Aku membencimu, Okit_ahooo_!"

Tapi nyatanya, kebencian Kagura pada Shougo belum mampu mengalahkan kecintaannya pada _sukonbu_. Dengan kecepatan yang sangat tidak dapat dipercaya, gadis itu berlari keluar. Shougo tersenyum sadis.

"Nah. Pengganggu itu sudah disingkirkan."

"O-okita-san," kata Shinpachi takut-takut, "apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin mengusirnya?"

"Ya. Aku ingin berbicara dengan _Danna_. Kalau dia di sini, pasti dia hanya akan menggangguku," Shougo mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa yang berseberangan dengan Gintoki. Shinpachi yang tadinya duduk di sofa tersebut berdiri dan ganti duduk di samping bos berambut peraknya. "Ini bukan tentang Shinsengumi. Ini murni permintaanku."

"Ada apa, Okita-san? Kau terlihat serius sekali," Shinpachi bertanya. "Apa ini sesuatu yang berbahaya?"

"Ya, ini sangat berbahaya," jawab si Sadis itu mantap. "Sebenarnya aku ingin kau membeli sesuatu di toko kue, meracuninya sedikit, dan memberikannya ke seseorang. Dia sangat kuat, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kau akan luka di sana-sini. Ah, tapi tidak sampai mati. Dia tidak bisa menandingimu, _Danna_."

"Hah? Kau pasti bercanda," Gintoki memasukkan jari kelingkingnya ke hidung, "Aku tidak mau membunuh orang. Lagi pula, kalau kau ingin membunuh musuhmu, mengapa tidak kau lakukan saja sendiri sana, hah?"

"_Danna_, dengar. 'Musuh dari musuhmu adalah sekutumu', ingat? Dia musuhmu juga, jadi kita sekutu," kata Shougo santai.

"Aku tidak punya musuh, Okita-kun. Aku tidak punya! Orang baik hati sepertiku tidak mungkin punya musuh!" kata Gintoki dengan ekspresi dan tatapan mata yang—dengan sangat menyebalkannya—dibuat seolah menyiratkan 'aku-adalah-penebar-kedamaian' atau semacamnya. Namun, walau pun tatapannya dibuat sok meyakinkan, tangannya masih saja mengelapkan kotoran hidung ke sofa dengan entengnya. Shinpachi di sebelahnya sampai memutar bola mata karena jengah dengan sikap bosnya.

"Begitukah? Jadi, Hijikata-san bukan musuhmu, _Danna_?"

Mendengar nama 'Hijikata' disebut, ekspresinya langsung berubah. Ekspresi dan matanya menyiratkan 'ah-dia-toh' yang terang-terangan. Terutama matanya yang sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti sebuah garis dengan setengah lingkaran di bagian bawahnya.

"Tidak, dia musuhku. Dia dan mayonaisenya itu musuhku. Musuh sejati."

"Makanya, _Danna_. Beri dia hadiah ulangtahun yang menakjubkan. Sedikit obat pencahar tidak akan membuatnya mati, kan?" Shougo mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Gintoki menjadi '_partner in crime_'-nya.

"Kau benar, Okita-kun. Dosis kecil tidak akan membuatnya masuk ICU. Aku setuju," Gintoki menyambut uluran tangan itu. Senyumnya, dan Shougo juga, terkembang dengan begitu lebar dan menakutkan. Jabatan tangan singkat namun mematikan antara kedua orang sadis itu bagai sebuah perjanjian antara dua orang penjahat dalam film _superhero _untuk menaklukan dunia bersama, bagai perjanjian antara seorang _mangaka_ dan editor pertamanya untuk menaklukan dunia dengan _manga_ (2).

"Ah, tunggu, Okita-san. Ada yang sedikit tidak aku mengerti di sini. Apa maksudmu dengan 'hadiah ulangtahun'? Apa dalam waktu dekat ini Hijikata-san akan berulangtahun?"

"Ya dan tidak. Sebenarnya masih lama, karena saat fanfiksi ini ditulis masih kurang satu jam dua puluh menit lagi sampai tanggal satu Januari 2015, sedangkan ulangtahunnya Hijikata-san jatuh tanggal 5 Mei. Tapi karena penulis fanfiksi ini tidak punya ide lain dan dia, dengan tidak tahu dirinya, ingin mencoba menulis dengan gaya macam ini, jadi anggap saja Hijikata-san berulangtahun besok."

"Lalu kau menganggapnya sebagai ajang yang tepat untuk meracuninya, Okita-kun?"

"Tidak juga. Awalnya niatku murni, seperti hati bayi yang baru lahir. Aku ingin membelikannya beberapa _shortcake_ di toko kue dekat markas besar Shinsengumi. Tapi karena pada ulangtahunku kemarin dia menghadiahiku sesuatu yang _luar biasa_, aku jadi merasa berkewajiban untuk memberinya sesuatu yang _memorable _juga," kata Shougo.

"Hah? Hadiah macam apa yang dia berikan padamu, memangnya?" Gintoki mengorek kotoran telinganya dengan tangan yang lain. "Aku terkejut dia punya inisiatif macam itu juga."

Shougo merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dari sana. Diberikannya amplop itu pada Gintoki, "Dia memberiku itu."

"Apa ini?" Gintoki membuka amplop itu pelan-pelan dan mengeluarkan isinya. Shinpachi yang penasaran merapat ke Gintoki dan ikut melihat isinya.

"_Tanka_ (3)," jawab Shougo.

"He? Aku tidak tahu kalau Hijikata-san suka sastra. Dia benar-benar pria yang serba bisa, ya?"

Di sebuah kertas tebal berwarna putih dengan merah sebagai bingkainya, serentet aksara _kanji_ dan _hiragana_ ditulis menggunakan tinta hitam.

[[Buah merah. Ketika tubuh berwarna hitam, dagingku matang seperti lentera Cina di musim gugur.

-Komachi Ono (4)]]

"INI PASTI BUKAN HIJIKATA-SAN! INI PASTI TOSSHI! DIA MENYALINNYA TEPAT SEPERTI ASLINYA! DIA BAHKAN TIDAK MENGGANTI NAMA KOMACHI ONO JADI NAMANYA SENDIRI!"

"DIA PASTI GILA! DIA MENGGUNAKAN CANDAAN YANG TAK LUCU SEBAGAI HADIAH ULANGTAHUN!" Gintoki membanting kertas itu.

"Memang, _Danna_. Itu tidak lucu. Sepertinya Hoozuki_ no Reitetsu _tidak begitu terkenal. Mungkin karena humornya agak kasar. Lagipula, siapa yang ingat sepotong _tanka _dari episode 3 itu?" Shougo mengusap lehernya, "Makanya aku ingin memberi dia hadiah yang tidak lucu juga."

"Bukan, Okita-san. Hadiahmu lebih ke arah _mengerikan_. Benar-benar ngeri," Shinpachi bergidik. "Kalian tidak benar-benar akan memberinya _shortcake_ berobat pencahar, kan?"

"Tidak, tapi kami akan memberinya mayo-_cake_ dengan obat pencahar. Itu akan lebih efektif, aku rasa. Bukan begitu, Okita-kun?" Gintoki menatap mata Shougo, seolah meminta persetujuannya. Pandangan matanya penuh determinasi.

Shougo mengangguk, "Kau jenius, _Danna_. Mayo-_cake_ darimu. Bagus."

"Tapi, Okita-san, mengapa harus Gin-san yang memberikannya ke Hijikata-san?" Shinpachi bertanya ragu-ragu, "Kalau kau memang ingin membalas hadiah ulangtahunnya kemarin, kenapa tidak kau berikan saja sendiri pada Hijikata-san?"

"Dengar, Pattsuan—"

"Tidak, tolong jangan panggil aku begitu. Rasanya aneh."

"—dia sudah tidak percaya lagi padaku. Dia selalu menganggapku mencurigakan."

"Tidak, Shougo-san. Dia tidak salah. Kau lebih dari sekedar mencurigakan." Lagi, Shinpachi menghela nafas, "Ini tidak lucu, Shougo-san, Gin-san. Lupakan saja rencana kalian. Apa kalian tidak kasihan padanya?"

"Justru kau yang aneh, Shinpachi. Apa kau tidak marah padanya? Candaan itu sama sekali tidak lucu! Bahkan itu lebih rendah dari garing! Kau tahu, pembaca pasti _speechless _ketika bagian itu! Mereka pasti mengharapkan sesuatu seperti 'sebenarnya aku berharap kau tidak hidup selama ini, Shougo' atau 'segeralah mati, Shougo' atau semacamnya. Memang yang salah itu penulisnya, tapi mengingat kalau ceritanya yang menulis itu adalah si Pangeran Mayonaise aku jadi tambah marah."

"Percuma, Pattsuan—"

"Tolong, Shougo-san. Cukup."

"—tekad kami sudah bulat. Kami akan memberinya mayo-_cake_ dan—"

**DOR! DUAR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

"...Hoi, Shinpachi. Suaranya seperti ledakan bazooka Shinsengumi biasa, kan? Iya, kan?"

"Benar, Gin-san..."

"Tapi, _Danna_, ini... ini lebih mirip mayozooka. Atau semacamnya. Kami tidak punya yang begini."

"Berarti ini dibuat khusus, Okita-kun."

"Sebaiknya kita menambah sedikit dosis obat pencaharnya, _Danna_. Membuatnya tidak bisa bertugas selama dua minggu terdengar bagus."

"Dengan senang hati, Okita-kun. _Dengan senang hati_."

"...Gin-san, Okita-san... aku juga akan membantu kalian membuat hadiah _spesial _untuk orang itu. Membuat _Yorozuya _jadi kolam mayonaise itu tidak lucu."

Ah.

"Kita beri dia dosis tinggi dulcolax. Sekalian, Gin-san, Shougo-san."

Pada akhirnya, fondasi pendirian Shinpachi tetaplah serapuh remaja biasanya—serapuh bunga sakura di awal Mei yang menaungi si Pria Taurus berponi mirip huruf 'v'. Bunga kecil berwarna merah muda itu berhasil gugur diterpa angin—jatuh hanya karena cobaan 'kecil' dari si Pengguna Mayozooka.

Hijikata menghisap rokoknya. Punggungnya bersandar ke pohon sakura yang berjarak dua bangunan dari _Yorozuya_. Kepalanya menengadah dan matanya menerawang. Mungkin dia sedang berpikir kalau keputusannya mengikuti Shougo ternyata cukup benar. Di depannya berdiri seorang gadis berbaju merah dengan mayozooka di tangan kanan dan kantong plastik berisi _sukonbu_ di tangan kiri. "Kau yang harus tanggung jawab, ya?" katanya.

Dan si Gadis mengembangkan cengiran lebarnya. "_Hai', aru_!"

**Tamat**

**.**

(1) Kalimat 'anaknya dua, istrinya punya lingkar dada yang besar, dan mimpinya tercapai! Sedangkan gurunya bahkan belum menikah sampai tua!' merujuk pada _ending _Naruto. Naruto menikah dengan Hinata, punya dua orang anak—Boruto dan Himawari—kemudian menjadi hokage ketujuh. Sedangkan Kakashi tidak menikahi siapa pun.

(2) Kalimat 'bagai perjanjian antara seorang mangaka dan editor pertamanya untuk menaklukan dunia dengan manga' merujuk pada Hideaki Sorachi dan editor pertamanya, Onishi. Dalam sebuah interview, Sorachi pernah berkata bahwa pada saat dia baru pindah ke Tokyo, Onishi menyalaminya dan bercanda, "Ayo taklukan dunia!"

(3) _Tanka_: salah satu jenis puisi klasik di Jepang.

(4) _Tanka_ tersebut muncul di anime Hoozuki _no Reitetsu _di episode 3. Komachi Ono, seorang wanita cantik, membuat _tanka _tersebut untuk Hoozuki, seorang iblis yang merupakan kepala staff raja neraka Jepang.

.

**Hideaki Sorachi **adalah pemilik sah sekaligus pemegang hak cipta dari _manga _berjudul **Gintama**. Saya sebagai penulis abal-yang-dengan-soknya-mencoba-menulis-dengan-candaan-ala-Gintama-yang-asli ini tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun. Serius deh.

Uh, hai, halo?

Saya tahu apa yang terlintas di pikiran Anda pertama kali saat membaca judulnya. Mungkin semacam: "Wtf? Apaan coba?" begitu. Tapi saya memang ingin membuat judulnya mirip judul yang ada di Gintama asli—setidaknya yang awal-awal. Karena yang akhir-akhir ini judulnya lumayan pendek. Maaf kalau judul ini mengganggu #bow.

Jadi... uh... sebenarnya... ini fanfiksi pertama saya di Gintama, dan ini juga menjadi kali pertama saya menulis dengan... uh...um... yah, gaya menulis seperti ini. Dan tambah abal. Memang. Saya tahu. Walau pun saya baru sembuh dari _writer's block _berkepanjangan, seharusnya tidak begini. Saya tahu betul kalau seharusnya tidak se-_pointless _ini #kemudianHeadbang.

Maaf karena fanfiksi pertama saya abal sekali. Semoga pembaca sekalian mau memaklumi dan memberikan saya kritik dan saran agar bisa berkembang lebih baik lagi.

Uhum.

Terima kasih sudah membaca! :D

-**Bego**d**e**l**u**x**e**-


End file.
